Recently, the generalization of information communication services, the advent of various multimedia services and the appearance of high-quality services rapidly raise the demand for wireless communication services. To actively cope with the demand, a capacity of a communication system should be increased.
In order to increase the communication capacity in a wireless communication environment, two options can be explored, namely, a method of finding a new available frequency band, and a method of raising efficiency of given resources.
With respect to the latter method, many attentions are paid to the multiple antenna transceiving technologies for enhancing transmission capacity in a manner of obtaining a diversity gain by securing a special area for resource utilization using a plurality of antennas provided to a transceiver or transmitting data in parallel via the respective antennas. Moreover, many efforts are actively made to research and develop the multiple antenna transceiving technologies.